


Believe, darling

by hishirin



Series: Winter Memories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, TiMER AU, Unexpected Meeting, im still alive i think, just in college, lmao im rusty after 2 years of not writing, oikage winterweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: Oikawa’s a non believer of soul mates. And he thinks that people should stop relying on meeting them that way. However, the Universe seemed to accept this as a challenge.Alternatively : Let’s Make Oikawa Believe in the Power of Soulmates And True Love!





	Believe, darling

**Author's Note:**

> For Oikage Winter Week Day 1 in tumblr! And it’s been so long since I’ve written for fun so I’m a bit rusty. My apologies!  
> Warnings : Probably OOC, Grammar mistakes (no beta)

Oikawa was never the one to believe in baseless things such as Soulmates and Fate. It was just fairy tales parents tell their children to give them meaningless hope of finding the “One” and spend the rest of their lives in bliss. A cruel thing to do really, because there’s no scientific proof behind it; sometimes people would meet their soul mates earlier in life but nothing will happen until it was too late. The timer and symbols are fickle as hell; they wouldn’t let you know about your soul mate until “the right time” has occurred. That, for Oikawa, was loads of bullshit.

And because Oikawa is non believer, he decided to show protest by covering his wrist containing his timer and symbol with intricate tattoos, something his parents became enraged about. However, what done is done and tattoo removal is quite expensive so his parents eventually learned to accept it. Oikawa felt proud that he was not one of the many population that thinks Soulmates are real. He’s not foolish, unlike them.

So imagine his surprise when one day during work, the wrist containing his timer and symbol started to itch until it became a burning sensation that Oikawa cannot ignore further. He conceded and went to the clinic at the east wing to get himself checked. Immediately, he was tended to, with the nurse giving him knowing smiles, as if it was something to be happy about. Oikawa had an inkling, but decided to not entertain it. He figured that if he kept on denying, the universe would become exasperated with him and he’d get his way.

Apparently, the Universe is pettier and more stubborn than him.

Because when he looked at his wrist, the timer and symbol stood out from his tattoos, crimson red ink in contrast with black ones.

__00:0_ 0:00:10_

Oikawa went still. Ten seconds until he meet his alleged soulmate. This couldn’t be happening.

__00:0_ 0:00:09_

Why now? He’s perfectly content in living his life without a soul mate. He’s perfectly content dating people who has the same mindset as him; unbounded by the silly notion of One True Love through the use of their timers and symbols.

__00:0_ 0:00:08_

Why him? He’s non believer. This wouldn’t make him ecstatic like those cheesy bad soap operas he like to watch.

__00:0_ 0:00:07_

Oikawa thinks that the Universe is too cruel. He, who doesn’t want a soul mate, should not receive one. He scoffs at the idea of it! So Why is he meeting his now?!

__00:0_ 0:00:06_

He’s Twenty-six, for crying out loud! He already passed the coming of age. When the supposed ideal age has come to pass, chances should be low enough that he’d never meet them in his lifetime.

__00:0_ 0:00:05_

This is a joke right?

__00:0_ 0:00:04_

Oikawa looked at the nurse beside him, her eyes sparkling in delight and seemed the word congratulations is at the tip of her tongue. He tried his hardest not to glare daggers at her.

__00:0_ 0:00:03_

_‘Calm down, Tooru. This is probably some kind of joke.’_  He thought to himself, curling his other hand into a fist, biting down an angry scream.

__00:0_ 0:00:02_

May be if he left the room, he’d avoid the count down. However, if he does that, the nurse would probably chase him and drag his non believing ass back.

_00:00:00:01_

One second left. He could still try to escape this suffocating moment. Although he planned to make his last minute escape, the timer went to zero and glowed brighter than before.

__00:0_ 0:00:00_

It hurts. The sensation of being burned inside was incomparable to any pain he’d experienced before. Which to him, is an understatement; he used to be a volleyball player before he ruined his knee. He knows what pain is. They were old friends, after all.

Oikawa didn’t even realized he let out a whimper and a choked scream, making the nurses inside the clinic nervous. He clawed at his mark until scratch marks are left on the surface. He didn’t even realize the other person who came barging in the clinic, until he felt the numbness invading his body abruptly as he heard a familiar voice rang across the room.

“P-please help I-I think… I think I’m dying.”

The available medical personnel quickly rushed to that person’s side, fussing over him greatly. However he must have realized what happened when he accidentally locked eyes with Oikawa, wide as saucers.

Ah. He never thought he’d be able to see that ocean blue eyes that made his whole being weak once.

“T-Tobio…?”

And to think he was his soul mate? Man, Universe  _is_  a bitch.


End file.
